


Snow Fall

by GothieGurl



Series: Kitty Chack [1]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Kittens, M/M, Shy Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieGurl/pseuds/GothieGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-quel to kitty chack crack...jack asks about kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Xiaolin Showdown

A single snowflake spiraled sleepily down from the grey heavens to land on the wet pink nose of Jack Spicer. Said nose twitched and took in a deep

breath as if scenting the small flake. Then two blood red eyes popped open and their owner popped up excitedly. "Chaaaseee, it's snowing!!" The

jaguar cuddled around him opened a single half lidded golden eye and smiled warmly as he watched his beloved mate frolic about their field,

trying to capture the small white flakes. Chase rose to his haunches. The younger turned to him and meowed playfully for his mate to come and play,

which he did gratefully. The two cats rolled and tossed and pounced and played all afternoon. When the sun set, Chase decided that it was time

to move to the cavern that they used for when the weather was becoming too cold to be sleeping outside. The cavern was heated to a

comfortable temperature by a hot spring in the far back. As they arrived Chase led his little mate over to the enormous pile of furs he had hunted

for and settled down. "Chase?" Jack murmured timidly, almost as if he didn't want to be heard. "Hmm?" Chase acknowledged, turning his face to

him. Jack squirmed slightly under his scrutiny and began staring as his paws, which were digging slightly into the soft white pelt beneath him. "Do

you like…children?" Jack kept his eyes glued to his twitching paws as Chase's eyes widened. A fang-flashing grin broke over Chase's maw. He

pawed over to Jack and curled around him, nuzzling his belly. "I will love the children you bare for me Jack pet, no matter what." Jack purred and

nuzzled his mate's neck. "I love you." "I love you too."


End file.
